Patch Notes 1.2.60
I:New and Revamped Heroes Flower - Hanabi, 599 Diamonds, 32,000 Battle Points. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Hero Specialty: Team-fighting marksman who can deal extremely high damage when facing many enemies. 1st Skill: Petal Barrage — Hanabi consumes mana to unleash the flower demon sealed within the Higanbana, firing petal blades at her enemies. After each basic attack hits, a new blade will spawn and deal physical damage to the enemy. The number of petals fired will increase with Hanabi's level. Passive: Hanabi’s Lifesteal will increase each time this skill’s level is upgraded. 2nd Skill: Soul Scroll — Fires a kunai in the specified direction, attached to a scroll sealed with demonic flower energy, dealing physical damage to enemies it hits along the way and slowing them. Hanabi will recover mana for each enemy hero hit. Ultimate Skill: Jutsu: Higanbana — When you see the leaves, you cannot see the flowers, when you see the flowers, you cannot see the leaves, and when the flowers open, the leaves die. Hanabi completely unlocks the Higanbana's seal and launches it at the enemy. After hitting an enemy, the Higanbana blooms, dealing physical damage and immobilizing the enemy, then spreads to nearby enemies. After a certain period of time, if the enemy is still within range of the Higanbana, a new flower will appear, causing the same damage and immobilization effect. The spreading effect only works once per hero. Passive Skill: Equinox — The Scarlet Shadow's secret technique. When Hanabi has full HP. health that would have been granted from Lifesteal is converted into a shield for up to 20% of her Max HP. When this shield is active, Hanabi is immune to all control effects. ll.Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins •Odette skin Princess, obtained from the Lucky Treasure event. Watch this space! III. Hero Adjustments •Chou Shunpo: Chou is now immune to control effects for the duration of this skill. Number of sunder armor stacks adjusted from 3 to 2 and the effect of each stack adjusted from 3/5/7/9/11/13 to 5/8/11/14/17/20. •Freya Spirit Contact: Damage radius increased by 50%. Special effects have been optimized accordingly. •Hilda Blessing of Wilderness: Shield trigger time adjusted from 12 seconds to 10 seconds. •Alice Blood Ode: Duration adjusted from 4 seconds to 6 seconds. Adjusted and optimized Alice's skill icons and sound effects. •Angela Heartguard: Added an alert sound effect when detaching from an ally, for the benefit of nearby teammates. •Bane Deadly Catch: Solved a problem where there was a chance of getting stuck when using this skill. •Irithel Optimized the Nightarrow skin's model and portrait. IV:Battlefield Adjustment •Battlefield: 1.Optimized the map skin's display effects. 2.Fallen Lords have gained a new ability in battle -- Strike, which launches a circular strike after a short delay, dealing damage to surrounding enemies. 3.Optimized Fallen Lords‘ Strikes' attack range. The actual area of effect is now consistent with the ski||'s special effect range. 4.After killing a Fallen Lord, the Armor of the Lord of Light that appears has been increased from 60 to 90. •Battle Spells: 1.Inspire: Fixed a problem where the first basic attack after using Inspire did not ignore the target's defense. Defense-ignoring effect adjusted from 25 at max level to 11-25. (Effect increases with hero's level.) V:New Event and Features •Exclusive Advanced Server Bonus event. Advanced Server players can complete games to collect exclusive daily Advanced Server bonuses. •Exclusive Advanced Server Experience event. Advanced Server players can enjoy double game experience rewards during the event period. •At 00:00 on March 16th (server time), the Magic Wheel prize pool will be updated. The heroes Yi-Sun-Shin and Bruno will no longer be available from this event, and the heroes Karrie and Diggie will replace them. At the same time, the available Emblem Fragments will be adjusted to Marksman Emblem Fragments, Physical Emblem Fragments, Spell Assassin Emblem Fragments, and Fighter Emblem Fragments. •On March 20th (server time), the Lucky Treasure event will start on all servers. The rare Odette skin, Princess, can be obtained from this event for a limited time! •Added new quick communication shortcuts to Ranked Draft Pick Mode. a.When recommending heroes to ban, the currently banned hero interface will display the avatars of recommended heroes to ban. b.After selecting a hero to use, a preselected hero's avatar will appear. The player currently in control can tap on the selection helper button to receive help in choosing preselected heroes and replacing them. VI:System Adjustments •Time-limited Quest Adjustments: Slightly reduced the completion requirements for Support quests. The quest "Use a Support hero to get 30 assists" has been changed to "Use a Support hero to get 20 assists”, and the quest "Use a Support hero in 3 games" has been changed to "Use a Support hero in 2 games". •Added a detailed information function for the Favorite hero interface. •Optimized report and report feedback mail display. Strengthened the warning effect. •Optimized text when selecting country/region. •Optimized Credit Score interface art effects. •Optimized the new player guide menu. •Optimized general page, equipment selection, and other button tap sounds. VII:Bug Fixes •Optimized code, solving some stuttering issues caused by Ul level order problems. •Fixed a problem with hero displays showing up in other interfaces. •Fixed a problem with Gusion's second skill, where his daggers were not being returned to him (daggers couldn't be recovered and the skill entered cooldown). •Fixed a problem that occurred in some modes, where when your base was attacked, the minimap alerts and sound effects would play continuously. •Fixed a problem with the zilong skin Lancer, where it would appear as a black box in battle. •Fixed a problem that occurred in some modes. where when your base was attacked, the minimap alerts and sound effects would play continuously. •Fixed a problem in Draft Pick Mode where you could change your hero after confirming your hero selection. •Fixed a problem where, when tapping on recommended heroes, you would erroneously be recommended the hero you had selected for yourself. Category:Patch Notes